Presidential Playing
by The Prince of Flames
Summary: Rin Akita, the President of the Student Body, Len, the Player. When these two are just happened to be paired to work on a project, Rin knew she'd have to work with him, but she never thought falling in love would be included in the plan. Rin x Len!
1. Enter: The President and the Player

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me, Dansetsu, I have very very recently gone back to solo on this account, we decided to solo all of us, anyway this is an idea that I've been wanting to do and now I have. I'm done doing Naruto stories for a while, I will update and finish the ones I have soon, but I want to focus on Rin x Len fanfics because I read this really good one and was like "Hey, I love Rin x Len so lets go!. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and if you like this fic, check out my other Rin x Len fics "Between Love and War" and "My Criminal Romance". Anyway here it goes.

^^^^^***^^^***^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rin Akita, the Student Body President walked up to the entrance of Crypton High School, the prestigous academy that she attended. Her sister, Neru, was waiting for her at the doors.

"Welcome, your highness," said Neru, giggling.

"Haha," I laugh sarcastically, even thou it makes me laugh when she does that.

We enter the school and I already see a sight that wants to make me gag. The famous school player, Len Kagamine, was standing in the ring of girls, flirting with each and every one of them.

"I can't believe that Kagamine," I cringe.

"He is kind of cute," said Neru, blushing.

"You're delusional," I giggle, but if Neru wants to throw herself on Len, I won't stop her, but if Len hurts her, I will hurt Len. I turn at the sound Teto, my best friend, calling my name.

"Hey Teto," I said, walking over to her.

"Hey Rin, so what's on the agenda for today, Ms. President," asked Teto.

Teto is my, well, assistant in a way. She helps me schedule events and do the jobs of the President, so she is like my Vice President.

"We need to start planning for the Autumn Festival in three weeks, can we schedule a meeting for today after school," I asked.

Teto pulls out her PDA, and starts scanning the calendar.

"Consider it done," said Teto, smiling.

"Thanks Teto for all your help, this job is very stressing," I said.

"I bet so, anyway, I got to run to choir or else Mr. Shion will give me detention," said Teto, and she scrambled away off to the choir room.  
I turn to see my other best friend, Miku Hatsune, rushing towards me.

"Heyyy Rinny," said Miku, in her most annoying voice yet.

"Hey Miku, what's up," I asked.

"Len is what's up," said Miku, turning towards Len and biting her lip.

"Don't tell me you actually like that baka," I laugh.

"What's your problem with Kagamine-san, he is very cute," said Miku.

"I hate how he treats girls and plays them. He's dated about a third of the female population in this school," said Rin.

Miku, of course didn't listen and was staring at Len again, probably imagining some kinky fantasy with him. I start to gag at that thought, no way would I let Len seduce my best friend, even in a fantasy. I punch my vision Len away and snap back to reality.

"Hey Rin, do you think you could tell Len to ask me out," asked Miku.

My eyes shoot open wide at her question. I hated that stupid baka but Miku was my best friend.

"How do you propose I do that," I asked, waiting to hear what crazy idea Miku would dream up.

"I don't know, work some of your President powers, and make him," said Miku, raising her fist in triumph. I facepalm at this.

"Miku, I'm the School President, not a fairy godmother," I said.

"Just go talk to him," said Miku, pushing me over to him.

I pushed my way through the crowd of drooling, brainless girls. I finally reach Len, and I am more disgusted by the way he was staring at me.

"Hey player boy," I said, my tone not hiding my disgust.

"Hey, your kinda cute," Len replied, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Get the hell off of me, baka. My friend, Miku wants a date with you, she is over there, go ask her," I growl.

"She isn't the one I want, but you could be," said Len, leaning towards me. I slap him hard in the face, causing the circle of girls to emit loud gasps.

"Did she just slap Kagamine-san,"

"How dare she,"

"That's Akita-sama, the Body President,"

"You're such a pig, Kagamine," I shout, and I twist on my heel and leave the circle of the player and his mindless zombies.

"What did he say," asked Miku as soon as I approached.

"He tried to hit on me, he is such a pig," I said.

Miku looked hurt, so I hugged her, and bought her a leek, which she perked up at.

"Thanks for trying, Rin, you're the best," said Miku

OoOoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

~Len's POV~

I felt the hard sting of that girls slap but for some reason, I liked it. No girl had ever done that to me before. I heard some of the girls in the circle around me say that her name was Rin Akita and that she was the Student Body President. I watched as she walked away, her hips and body moving in such a suave motion that it turned me on. I stop and think to myself what is wrong with me. I am Len Kagamine, world renowned player at Crypton High, I can't be in love... Can I?

Did you like the first chapter?

Anyway, review nicely ^_^

Update soon!


	2. Paired Up

A/N: I wrote the first chapter and really liked it, and now I have the whole story in my head so I will continue updating until I hit writers block. Anyway, this my first time writing a Len X Rin fanfic without them being friends first. This is also my first fic with Len being a player and Rin being an authoritarian position. Bear with me! Anyway hope you enjoy my onslaught of chapters! Estimate about 30-45? I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I could never be awesome enough to own Vocaloid.

~Rin's POV~

I hated that Kagamine pig so much. How dare he try to hit on me, when I simply came over there to make him ask my friend out. He disgusts me. Anyway, I was heading towards my first class of the day, Pyschology, which is a very interesting subject for me. Anyway I arrive and take my seat, while the rest of the students walk in. I cringe when I spot Len. He winks at me and takes a seat. Then finally the instructor, Ms. Megpoid, Gumi's mother, entered.

"Welcome class. As you know, today, we will be starting our projects about the human mind. The topics consist of: Memory, Emotional Connections, Dreams, Decision Making, Power, and Thought Process," said Ms. Megpoid.

Teto raised her hand.

"Yes, Teto," asked Ms. Megpoid.

"Do we get to pick our partners," asked Teto, turning to look at Len. I facepalm because another one of my friends has fallen victim to that seductive bastard. Why couldn't he just keep that thing in his pants and leave the girls alone. But of course that dense idiot couldn't.

"No, I have already assigned teams," said Ms. Megpoid.

"Team 1: Miku and Neru, Team 2: Gumi and Luka, Team 3: Piko and Meiko, Team 4: Len and Rin, Team 5: Mikuo and Kaito. Those are your teams, the sign up sheet for the different topics is in the hallway," said Ms. Megpoid.

I am frozen as shock. She had paired me with Len. Could this day get any worse? Of course it would because we all know I will do all the work while that bastard tries to flirt with me. I would prefer he quit trying to seduce me.

"Looks like we will be working together, Rin-Chan," said Len, winking.

"Wipe that look of your face you seductive pig, its Akita-Sama to you, and secondly, you will do your share of the work or else I will break your arm, got it," I asked.

~Len's POV ~

"Or else I will break your arm, got it," asked Rin.

This girl meant serious buisness but for some reason, the more she talked, the more I was attracted to her. Get a grip Len, you can't fall in love, you're the single pringle player.

"Meet me in the library at lunch so we can start the project," said Rin, and she left the class when the bell rang.

Lunch was just a mere two hours away, but it felt like a lifetime. For some reason, I missed Rin. I couldn't explain why, but I just did. Maybe I was in love, the thought scared me though. I have never been "in love" before and Rin was different...Hmm...

~Rin's POV~

Lunch finally came, I was starving. I grabbed my lunch and headed down to the library. That pig better be there. When I entered the Library, I was surprised to see Len at a table, waiting for me. I walk over to him and take a seat.

"Hey," I said, coldly.

"Hey," said Len, awkwardly.

"Can we please try to be friends for this project," asked Len.

I stood there, considering it for a minute and came to the conclusion that he was right, it would only add more stress if I kept on hating him.

"Fine, Kagamine, but if you try one move, its done, got it," I warned.

"Yes, Akita," said Len.

"Call me Rin simply," I said.

"Okay, so what topic did you sign us up for," asked Len.

"Memory," I said.

"Great," said Len.

Me and him grab some books and start researching, and within a few hours we have a good start. Then a certain moment happens. I reach out to grab the marker to write something and so does he, and our hands touch. I could feel my cheeks burning and I pulled away.

"I... I...gotta go," I said quickly and I grab my notes and leave a confused Len at the table.

I sped down the hallway, pushing past everyone that got in my way. I finally made it to my favorite spot under the main stairs. I sat down and started to cry. I could not be falling for him. So what if our hands touched and those gorgeous eyes met mine. Stop it Rin, you don't love him, you don't love him!

********************)))Oooooooooooo*************************

~Len's POV~

Rin rushed out of the Library, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red. Her hand had felt so soft and comforting and her eyes were this nice shade of cerulean blue, they made me happy. I was falling for Rin Akita, and she blushed. Was it possible she was falling for me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Hope you enjoyed! Another update within the hour!


	3. The President Strikes

**A/N: I'm back for a third chapter! Reviving this story was great **** Now I can fully focus; full speed ahead! **

**Now on to the reviews!**

**Sychronocity girl: **Thank you! You're kind words make my day! RinxLen is my OTP also!

**iloveyugiohGX93: **This is a revived story; therefore, I posted what I had. That was two chapters. First off, I seem to recall that it was the author's choice on how fast they wish to update and pace the story? While I see where you're coming from, I wish to decline. I will update how I wish. I'm sorry you don't agree with my updating pace, but I can't please everyone. Feel free to continue to follow this story, or do as you wish. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Never.**

* * *

**Crypton High School **

**11:45 AM **

**Thursday, February 3****rd**

**~Rin's POV~**

I can't believe I am forced to do a stupid project with the royal cheat himself. I can't stand that kid; he acts like he's got something over all of us. He breaks girls' hearts, cheats on all his work, bribes teachers for good grades, like honestly, why bother even coming to school. Yet, everyone loves him, that's the perplexing part of it all. Anyway, being Student Body President, I had more important things to accomplish instead of worrying about some random school player. Today was the Student Council meeting, and I was headed down the hall to the conference room. We had a new member elected to the council; I'm excited to see who it is. I finally make it to the room and enter. All the members were sitting around the table, and saluted me when I entered. I looked around for the new person, perhaps he/she didn't make it on time.

"Hello everyone," I say. Everyone smiles.

"Hello ," responds the council. I turn my attention to the whiteboard to begin the meeting.

"Now as you all know, the schools budget has continued to deteriorate due to unexciting events. We must have more events, more exciting, more colorful ones that will cause the students to spend their money here and raise the budget," I begin. Piko Utatane, the Sophomore Class President, raised his hand.

"Yes, ," I ask.

"Why don't I schedule for the sophomores to do a fundraiser," suggests Piko.

"That's a great idea, what would the fundraiser be," I inquire. He flips open his planner and hands it to me. I read the page, seeing that the sophomores had already picked out three fundraisers they wished to do. The paper read:

_Bake Sale_

_Car Wash_

_Music Competition _

"These are amazing ideas, I don't see why we can't do all of them," I say. Piko looks at me quizzically.

"How would we make that work," he questions. I immediately respond.

"Why not have the music competition, sell some baked goods there, and while people are watching the music competition, students who wish not to participate in the competition can wash the cars in the parking lot," I say. Luka Megurine, the Junior Class President, nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, should I organize an audition for students wishing to compete," asks Luka.

"That would be nice, thank you, Ms. Megurine," I say.

"No problem, Ms. Akita," she responds. Suddenly the door swings open, and I know it must be the new member. My eyes immediately shoot open wide when Len Kagamine walks through the door.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," he says, before winking at Luka, who blushes.

"What position are you exactly, Mr. Kagamine," I ask. His gaze brightens when it rests on me. Why?

"I'm the secretary for the senior class," he responds. No way… I would have to approve his position.

"Exactly how did you get permission, I have to finalize every say," I shoot back.

"Director Shinja gave it to me," he responds. The Director gave him permission? Wow… he's good.

"Anyway, continuing, the junior class will set up the audition process. The sophomore class will handle the baked goods. What should the seniors and the freshmen do," I ask, turning to Kaito Shion and Lenka Kagamine, the Senior Class Presidents and the Freshmen Class President.

"The seniors can organize an event calendar and start planning events," responds Kaito.

"The freshmen can start decorating for the festivals," says Lenka. I smile.

"Then it's settled, all is worked out. I will send out the email to the parents for the auditions, so they can help students prepare. Have a good day everyone," I say, as I walk out the door. Shortly after I exit the room, I feel a hand grab mine. I turn, and my eyes connect with a similar pair of cerulean blue eyes. I was staring in the face of Len Kagamine, renowned school player.

"What do you want Len, if you lost your notes for our project, that's your loss," I say, curtly.

"No, that's not it… I just want to know why you hate me so much," he asks.

"Because, you play and cheat girls, break their hearts, cheat on ALL your schoolwork and you bribe teachers for perfect grades. You shouldn't even be in school if all you're going to do is play people and sit around," I say. He takes a step back, and then he smirks.

"I challenge you to the music competition," he says. I stare at him as if he grew a second head.

"I don't sing," I say simply. He shakes his head.

"Is the little President scared," he asks, smirking. Oh, how I would LOVE to slap that smirk off his face.

"No, I just don't trust you," I say. He smirks even wider, that's it.

"Fine I accept, now get lost Kagamine," I shout. I turn on my heel and walk off before he even has the chance to breathe. God, he's such a twit. I continue walking until I run into something, something hard. I look up and see Luki Megurine, my crush. Well, he doesn't know I like him, but I'm pretty sure he will figure it out one day.

"Oh… h…hi.. Luki," I say, grabbing my dropped books. He extends his hand out, which I nervously take, and he helps me up.

"Are you okay, Rin," he asks. I nod.

"Sorry, I was just distracted," I say. By his gorgeous eyes!

"Ah, well see you around," he says. I turn and grab his arm.

"Wait… would you maybe.. want to.. go to dinner.. with me," I ask, shaking. He smiles.

"Sure, name the place and I'm there," he says. He hands me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Text it to me," he says. I smile and nod.

"Alright, see you around Luki," I say, and I head down the hall. EEEP!

* * *

**Crypton High School**

**12:45 PM, Lunch**

**Thursday, February 3****rd**

**~Len's POV~**

Finally, it's lunch time. All that student council stuff made me hungry. Luckily, I have my group of girls to get me food.

"Oh, let ME buy you food Len-kun,"

"No, he's MINE,"

"Back off, I'm buying him his lunch,"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down, you can ALL buy me lunch, because I love all of you," I say. They all melt. This is fun! Pretty soon, I'm at the lunch table, surrounding by bananas, ice cream, pizza, chicken, and a bunch of girls.

"EAT MINE FIRST,"

"NO MINE,"

"HE SAID HE LOVES ME, MINE FIRST LEN-KUN,"

I simply grab something and start to eat it. I hear one of the girls faint, while the others cry about I didn't eat their food. Suddenly, I hear the click of heels approach the table, and I look up to see, Rin Akita.

"What the hell, Kagamine," she asks.

"What," I ask. Her face is horribly red. She looks like a very angry blonde tomato.

"You were supposed to meet me in the library thirty minutes ago, but instead, I find you sitting here, stuffing your face with unhealthy slop, surrounded by your army of mindless female zombies," she says, the anger spewing from her voice. The fangirls turn and glare at her.

"Sorry, Rin," I say. She continues to glare at me.

"This is exactly why I don't trust you, you're going to cost me my grade, which will make me lose my position as President," she shouts.

"Can we meet af..," before I can finish my sentence, my face is covered in an ice cream cone that Rin had shoved in my face.

"Goodbye, Kagamine," she says. The only thing I remember was the cold, the headache and the crying of irritated fangirls.

* * *

**A/N: Boy, this was long. Oh well! I had fun writing it! Expect an update tomorrow!**


	4. Just A Little Closer

**A/N: So, I decided I should update. I've had writers block on everything! Ugh! It's a curse. Please enjoy the 4****th**** chapter of "The President and The Player" I decided that this fic will only be 10 chapters… I never intended for it to be long. **

**Disclaimer: Well.. what can I say? Don't own Vocaloid now do I? Hehe.**

**Also Note: Before someone else complains: I will make the characters various ages. I don't care if it's canonical. It's FF. Deal with it. Have a good day!**

* * *

**Crypton High**

**Thursday, Febuaray 3****rd**

**3:30 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

I twist the lock on my locker and slam the door open. I place my binders inside, grab my headphones, and my bag, then I slam the door shut.

_"Damn that Kagamine… well, looks like I'll have to do this all by myself. I just won't put his name on it," _

I throw my headphones in and change the song to my favorite song "To Beyond a Duodecillion". This song is amazing and I always listen to it whenever I'm in a bad mood. I hop inside my yellow car, turn the keys in the ignition and drive off. I head over to Kajana Street, and head down the street until I arrive at a little white duplex. I exit the car and head up the stairs and jam my keys inside the door, twist the lock and push the door open.

"Thank god, I'm home Rinto!," I shout, waiting for my little brother to come to me. I see my little seven year old brother run towards me, arms open, a big smile on his face.

"Onee-san," cries Rinto, running over to hug me. I wrap my arms around my little brother. He and Neru are all I have.. I love him with all my heart.

"Did you have a good day," I ask, letting go of him. He smiles and nods.

"IA-sama played games with me," said Rinto. IA was our designated babysitter for Rinto whenever me and Neru were at school. Rinto preferred to be homeschooled so we paid IA to teach him lessons and play games with him. I hear footsteps approaching and I see IA walking towards me.

"Welcome home, how was school," asks IA. I shrug.

"My stupid incompetent player partner decided his time would be better spent eating slop from his female zombies instead of working with me on our project," I say, tossing my school bag onto the couch. I reach into my purse and pull out my checkbook, and I make a check of $200 out to IA, and I hand her the check.

"Here you go," I say. IA smiles, gives Rinto a hug and heads out the door.

"Has Neru come home," I ask, once IA leaves. Rinto shakes his head.

"No, but she left a message on phone," said Rinto, pointing at the home phone.

"I'll listen to it later," I say, sitting on the couch, and flipping on the T.V. I sit watching anime for a while until I hear a knock at the door.

_"Who could that be," _

I walk over to the door and swing it open. My mouth instantly drops in irritation as I see Len standing there.

"What do you want," I ask, not hiding the venom from my voice. Len takes a step back but keeps his cool.

"I wanted to invite you for coffee, and so we could talk," says Len, smiling at me. I consider for a minute.

"Why should I listen to anything you say," I ask. He looks me in the eyes.

"Because I'm your partner and you're going to have start taking me seriously. I may be a player, but I'm not stupid," said Len, throwing me a swift gaze. I stand there… that is most assertive thing I have Len say.

"Fine, but just let me order a pizza for my little brother," I say, grabbing my phone. I dial in the order, and give money to Rinto.

"When the pizza guy gets here, give him the money, and if you need anything, you can always call Neru, or IA is right next door," I say. Rinto nods, and I head out the door with Len. We hop inside his yellow convertible and he takes us to the downtown coffee shop. We arrive, and I exit the car ahead of Len and head aside. I walk up to the counter where I am greeted by my friend, Miku.

"Miku, I didn't know you work here," I say, smiling. Miku nods.

"I got the job two days ago… I figured I could use the money," said Miku. I smile. Suddenly, Miku's eyes pop out wide.

"Len's here," she whispers. I nod.

"Yah, he's with me," I say. She shoots me a confused look.

"You guys are dating," she questions. I stick out my tongue in disgust.

"Eww… no, he invited me for coffee, so we could talk about the project, I'm assuming," I say. She nods.

"Well what can I get for you," she asks. I skim the menu.

"I'll take an iced mocha, whip cream on top, and Len said he wants a soy vanilla latte," I say. Miku nods and rings that up.

"That'll be $7.82," she says. I pull out my money and hand it to her, and she puts in the drawer then grabs me my change. I walk over to the waiting counter, and grab our coffees once they are ready. I walk down the little wooden stairs to the sitting area, where I see Len waiting for me at a window table. I sit down at the seat opposite of him and place his coffee in front of him.

"Well, what did you want to talk about," I ask, taking a sip of my iced mocha. Len looks down for a minute, and then starts to speak.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for standing you up for the project, and I was wondering if we could start over… you know, be a real team," he says. I nod.

"Fine, Kagamine, I'll be friends with you. But, if you slip up again, I reserve the right to hit you," I say, laughing a bit. He laughs a bit also.

"So, what's life like as the top of the school," he asks. I think for a minute.

"It's pretty easy actually… I guess it's a little bit stressing when you have to organize events, but I like my position and I hope it gets me into a good college," I say. He nods.

"So, why did you decide to join the Student Council," I question. He looks at me for a moment.

"Well… because… I wanted to be closer to… um," he stammers. I raise an eyebrow.

"Closer to who," I push on.

"To… you," he says, blushing a bit. I can feel the blush start to form in my cheeks.

"Why would you want to be closer to me," I ask, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well… because.. I like you," he says, taking another sip of his coffee. I whip my head towards him and our eyes connect.

"You… like me," I stammer. He nods, his eyes flooded with a strange emotion.

"But… what about all those other girls," I ask. He looks away.

"It's just something I do… sure those girls are cute… but they aren't you. You're beautiful… sweet… and you're an excellent student," he says. I blush and our eyes connect again, and he leans towards me… and in one split second, his lips are on mine. His lips were soft and tender… and I liked it… I was sure I hated him, but maybe I was wrong. Once he pulled away, I could feel the empty space between us, and I was bit disappointed that it had lasted so short.

"That was… nice," I say, smiling.

"Yah… it was," says Len. We sit the rest of time in silence, drinking our coffees, our faces constantly blushing. After we are finished, we hop back in his car and spend the rest of the car ride in silence. We finally arrive to the my house and he walks me up to the door.

"Thank you Len, for the little date… Can I tell you a secret…," I ask. He nods and smiles.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," he says. I lean forward and plant a quick soft kiss on his lips.

"I like you too," I say, and I walk inside, leaving a dumbfounded Len standing on my porch.

* * *

**AWWWW! Fluff attack! Lol I hope you all enjoy this! Six more chapters to go.**


	5. Girlfriend?

**A/N: Well back to update again! I'm glad I got my mojo back! Anyway, please enjoy the 5****th**** chapter of "The President and The Player" **

**Disclaimer: Perhaps… no. My fantasies of owning Vocaloid are not reality!**

* * *

**Rin's House**

**Saturday, February 5****th**

**10 AM **

**~Rin's POV~**

Two days I go, I had kissed the player, Len Kagamine, twice. Not once, but twice! I admitted I liked him… but what now? I can't date a player… players can't be trusted, and why me of all people? There were far better looking girls at our school… like Miku or Luka… I just don't see the appeal. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely hear my phone ringing; I turn and look at the caller. "Len" it says. I pick it up and press answer.

"Hello," I say. I hear Len rustle around.

"Good morning… hey I wanted us to talk again… can I pick you up for dinner at 6?," he asks. I smile.

"Sure, I'm free, but where are we going,?" I question. Len giggles a bit.

"It's a surprise, but I got to go. See you later, kay,?" he replies.

"Alright, bye," I say, hanging up the phone. I place my phone down on the bed and flop back down. Len Kagamine just asked me out on another date. Is this the start of something? If it is, then I have no experience in dating… the only guy I've ever liked is Luki, but now Len's in the picture… do I even like Len? Wasn't the kiss just the heat of the moment type? Oh well, I'll find out for sure tonight. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and I swing it open to see my sister, Neru.

"Hey sis," I say, smiling. She smiles back at me.

"Hey, so you were talking to someone,?" she questions. I nod.

"Yah… there's actually some things I need to tell you," I say, leading her over to the bed to sit. She follows me and sits next to me.

"Well… yesterday… I and Len went for coffee… and well… he said he loved me and then he… kissed me… and when he dropped me off, I kissed him. Now I think I like him, and at the same time I think I don't! And he asked me on a date tonight… what do I do,?" I ask, my voice cracking in desperation.

"Well… I think you should go on the date… because I know Len… and I know he would never kiss someone unless he meant it, even if he is a player," says Neru, pondering her response. I nod.

"I guess you're right, but I don't have anything to wear," I say. I never was one to own dresses or any of that girly junk. Neru smiles at me.

"Well it's your lucky day. I was just about to take Rinto to the mall, but you can come too. We will pick you out something that will make Len die of fascination," she says, giggling. I laugh.

"Alright, I'll come," I say, pushing her out of my room so I could change. After throwing on a nice comfy outfit, I step out and see Neru and Rinto waiting for me.

"Ready,?" asks Neru. I nod and grab my purse and phone and we head out the door. We hop inside Neru's black SUV and we had down the street to the mall and we walk through the double doors. After we get inside, Neru bends down to Rinto, and hands him some money.

"Here is a little money. There is a play place by the food court, and if you're hungry you can use that to buy you a snack, okay honey," she says. Rinto nods and hugs her.

"Thanks Onee-san," says Rinto, running down to the food court. Neru laughs and takes my hand, leading me to this clothing shop. We walk inside and start skimming for dresses.

"Ooh, how bout this one," says Neru, pulling out a red cocktail dress. I shake my head.

"Red really isn't my color… and it's too revealing," I say. She looks at it again and decides I'm right.

"What about this one," I ask, pulling out this orange dance style gown. She shakes her head.

"Our family is cursed with looking terrible in orange. Trust me," she says. I figure she's right.

Suddenly Neru gasps, and pulls out this beautiful black dress, that goes down to just a little above my knee caps with a white sash tied around it. I smile.

"It's amazing," I say, taking it to go try on. It was a perfect fit! I take it to the register, and before I can give the lady my cash, Neru pops over and hands the lady her credit card. I turn and glare at Neru, she knows I hate when people pay for me. She smiles and flashes me a peace sign. The lady hands back her credit card and put the dress into a bag and hands it to me. I thank her and we leave. We find Rinto stuffing his face with a hamburger so we decide to each buy one.

"Now you're going to be drop dead gorgeous for your date," says Neru, smiling. I blush and turn away.

"But I'm not that beautiful," I say. She scoffs.

"Come on! You're an Akita, and we Akitas are pretty sexy when we want to be," said Neru, doing some super weird pose. I giggle.

"Oh whatever Neru," I laugh. She laughs along and so does Rinto. I really do love my family. After we finish our delicious hamburgers, we hop back inside her SUV and head home.

* * *

**Len's House**

**Saturday, February 5****th**

**5 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

I finally took a shower, well because I wanted to look nice for my date with Rin, duh! Anyway, I'm so glad she said yes, cause I actually really like her! I decide to throw on this nice button up black shirt and a pair of jeans. I put on my nice shoes, and decide to go check on my little sister.

"Yo, Lenka," I shout. My little eight year old sister comes running downstairs and into my room.

"Yes, nii-san," she asks, her little eyes filled with admiration. I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"I'm going out tonight, so Kaito is going to watch you. You play nice and do what he says, okay," I ask. She nods and gives me a hug. After about fifteen minutes, Kaito arrives. I give him a quick thank you and hop in my car. I drive down the main street, excited to get there to see my future girlfriend! Yes, I did just say future girlfriend! I finally arrive at her house and knock on the door. The door swings open and I see her sister, Neru.

"Hello Neru," I say, smiling. She smiles back, but the grabs my arm and throws me against the wall.

"Listen, my sister likes you. I know who you really are Len Kagamine. If you do ANYTHING that hurts her, including your little playing antics, I will hurt you, got that," she shouts at me. I nod and she releases me,

"She'll be down in a minute," she says, smiling. Damn, this girl got emotion problems. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and once she appears, my heart starts pounding. She was in this dress… it was black with a white sash. She was also wearing these white heels so she was almost as tall as me. She was wearing little make-up but just enough to make her more enchanting and her hair was neatly done and straightened. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey Len… you look…cute," she says, smiling. I blush and stammer.

"You… look…super…beautiful," I stammer. She blushes and takes my hand, leading me outside to my car. We hop inside and drive off. We arrive to this really nice Italian place on the east side.

"This is Demitri's," she exclaims. I nod.

"I knew you'd like it," I say. She turns towards me and smiles. That smile that just makes me melt. I park the car and open the door for her to get out. She takes my hand and I lead her inside.

"Reservation for Kagamine," I say to the hostess. She skims her list and leads us to a table in the back.

"This is really nice," says Rin, taking in a full view of everything. I nod, and take something out of my pocket, a single rose. I hand it to her.

"For you..," I say. She smiles and takes it in her hands and smells it.

"Aww… Len…it's beautiful," she says, smelling it again.

"Not as beautiful as you," I say, blushing. She blushes and sets the rose down.

"Look… I wanted to apologize for always being so rude to you… I just thought you were like all those other guys… but you're not, you're much better," she says, taking my hand. I smile.

"That's right, I'm not. To be honest, the player thing is just for popularity, and because I'm too lazy to buy my own food," I say, laughing. She giggles a bit and picks up the menu, scanning it thoroughly. The waitress finally comes and we place our orders.

"So Rin… I wanted to talk about us," I say, taking her hand in mine again.

"Us," she questions, giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes, us," I say, leaning towards her a bit.

"I wanted to ask… if… you'd be…my…girlfriend," I say, blushing. Her eyes shoot out wide, and she looks at me.

"Girlfriend,?," she mutters. She looks down for a minute and looks up.

"Let me think about that okay," she says, smiling. I smile back and nod.

"Take as much time as you need," I say, releasing her hand. She smiles and looks down at her food that was set down in front of us. She takes her fork and digs into her pasta while I take a bite out of the rigatoni that I ordered. We sit eating our meals in silence for a while. Seems like this always happens huh? After finishing, I give the waitress the check and I lead Rin to the car. I take a different way, and I end up parking at my house, just a few blocks from hers. She gives me a quizzical look.

"I kinda wanted to walk you home," I say, brushing the back of my head. She smiles and nods and steps out of the car. I step out also, and we start walking to her house. After a little bit of walking, she intertwines her fingers with me and we walk together, our hands intertwined and her head resting on my shoulder. When we arrive up to her door, she turns towards me.

"Thanks for the dinner Len, and the little walk, it was fun," she says, removing her hand from mine, smiling. I smile back.

"Yah, we should do it again sometime," I say, blushing. She nods.

"Definitely," she says, and she starts to unlock the door, but I grab her wrist.

"Wait," I say, and I push my lips against hers. This was my third kiss with her and it beat all the rest. I could feel the power of the emotion between us, the spark that connected my heart to hers. We stand there, our lips intertwined, neither of us wanting to separate, until we have to come up for air.

"I love you," I say. She looks back into my eyes, and presses her lips to mine once more. We stand there, our lips connected again, the spark growing even stronger, the lust between us battling for domination. She draws back and rests her head against my chest, pulling me into a hug.

"I…love you…too," she says. I look down at her, realizing what this means.

"Does this mean…," I start to say. She nods.

"Yes Len… I'll be your girlfriend," she says, and she kisses me once more before going inside, leaving me with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written! But it was well worth it! Five more chapters to go!**


	6. Everything Has an End: Graduation

**A/N: Hello! I'm here for the 6th chapter of the President and the Player! This, unfortunately, will be the last chapter! Because I know exactly where to end it! So please enjoy! Thank you all for taking this long journey with me! I know my update speed was terrible but I am getting better! So please enjoy the 6th and final chapter of "The President and the Player"! I know it was a bit rushed, but I never intended for it to be super long!**

**Disclaimer: Kuso… how dare you mock me!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everything Comes to an End: Graduation**

**Friday, May 17****th****; Crypton High; 12 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow," I say, looking at Len, Miku and Teto sitting across from me.

"I know! What colleges did you guys apply to," asks Teto, looking at us.

"I applied to Mirco Tech University, I hear they have an excellent technology program," says Miku, taking a bite from her leek.

"I applied to The Masuta School of Music," says Len, smiling. I smile.

"Oh yeah! Did you get accepted?" I ask, looking at my cute, blonde boyfriend.

"I'm not sure yet, they said they email me my letter this week, so I should get it sometime soon," says Len, smiling.

"Which college did you apply to, Rin?" asks Miku, looking at me.

"Well, if I pass all three of my AP exams, then I can get accepted to Sashi's School of Design, I'm planning to be a fashion designer," I say, smiling.

"Design me something pretty okay?" asks Miku, giving me a warm smile.

"Design my future wedding dress," shouts Teto, giving me a smile.

"Okay okay guys, we'll see. Who knows, I may not even be good. But thanks for the support!" I say, smiling at my friends.

"You'll be the best… because you're the greatest girl in the world," says Len, pressing his lips against mine. I smile into our kiss… we've been dating for about three months now, and I haven't been happier.

"Aww you guys are so cuuuuutttteee," gushes Miku. I look at her and stick my tongue out once I separate my lips from Len's.

"All because of her," says Len, looking at me.

"HOW DARE SHE KISS LEN-SAMA," shouts the table of Len's fangirls. Even after three months of Len being in a relationship, they still don't give up.

"Shut it you desperate punks before I come over there and rip your heads off," shouts Miku, looking over at the table of fangirls. All the fangirls instantly fall silent and turn away from our table.

"Thanks Miku," says Len, smiling at her.

"No problem, they are annoying," she says, laughing.

"Oh hey look, the Director is making an announcement," says Len, pointing over to Director Shinja entering the cafeteria.

"Attention seniors, may I have your attention, please?" asks Director Shinja, walking to the front of the cafeteria with her microphone.

"I need the following seniors to report to their following AP teachers for testing; Neru Akita, Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo Kamui, Rin Akita and Rei Kagene. Please report to your first AP teacher in thirty minutes to begin testing. Good luck! Also, cap and gowns have arrived; please visit the office to make sure we have your correct fitting. Have a good last day seniors," says Director Shinja, before nodding and exiting the cafeteria.

"AP exams are today! That's right, well guys, wish me luck. I'm going to go cram some more," I say, grabbing my backpack.

"Good luck Rin!" shouts Miku and Teto.

"Good luck love," says Len, lightly brushing his lips against mine. I smile and exit the cafeteria; college here I come!

* * *

**Friday, May 17****th****; Crypton High; 1 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

"Oh, I hope Rin is doing well on exams," says Miku, looking at me and Teto.

"She'll do great! She's a genius," says Teto, smiling.

"She certainly is," I say, thinking about her beautiful smile.

"We should get her some oranges to celebrate!" exclaims Teto, smiling.

"Even better, we should take her to her favorite restaurant," I say, smiling.

"We should!" says Miku, smiling.

"So take Rin to her house and I'll pick you all up at 8?" I ask, looking at Teto and Miku.

"Alright! You're such a sweet guy, Len, I wish Kaito was as sweet… but then again, he's my little ice cream loving freak," says Miku, smiling.

"Nice… where is Kaito today?" I ask, looking at the tealette.

"He had to work today, so he got leave from Director Shinja," says Miku. I nod.

"Well goodbye guys, I'll see you at 8," I say, waving goodbye to the two girls.

* * *

**Friday, May 17****th****; Rin's House; 7:55 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

"Hurry guys, he'll be here any minute," says Miku, throwing on her heels.

"I still don't see why we're going out… I mean I could've cooked for all of us," I say, letting my hair fall from its ponytail, and starting gliding the brush through it.

"Don't fret Rin, we wanted to go out," says Teto, zipping the back of her dress up.

"Rin-nee," says Rinto, running down the stairs.

"Rinto, IA will be here soon. I love you honey," I say to my little brother, before giving him a hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"He's here," says Teto, running to the door.

"Hey Teto," I hear Len say as Teto opens the door.

"Hey, you guys ready?" asks Len, shouting at us.

"Yes," I say, stepping out of the restroom with Miku.

"You look beautiful," says Len, pressing his lips to mine.

"Thanks love," I say, as he pulls away. We all walk out the house and I twist the lock shut, and we head into Len's car.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, looking at Len, and the others.

"Your favorite," he says, looking at me.

"We're going Supabuffe?" I ask, getting excited.

"Yes, because you passed your exams," says Len, placing his hand in mine.

"I don't know if I did or not yet…" I say, looking away.

"Of course you did, you're an absolute genius," he says, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. We finally arrive to Supabuffe… I'm so glad I can spend this night with my friends.

**Saturday, May 18****th****; Graduation Day; Crypton High; 11 AM**

**~Rin's POV~**

"I got accepted!" screams Miku, showing the letter to me and Teto.

"I got accepted also," says Teto, screaming along with Miku.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of guys," I say, hugging both of my friends.

"When do they tell you if you pass your exams?" asks Teto, looking at me.

"Today at the ceremony," I say, fiddling with the tassel on my graduation cap.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" exclaims Miku.

"Thirty minutes until we walk across that stage," I say, smiling.

"I wonder where Len is?" I say, looking around.

"I haven't seen him since this morning ," says Teto, looking around also.

* * *

**Monday, May 17****th****; Graduation Day; Crypton High; 11:30 PM  
~Rin's POV~**

Well here we are… the rows of seats are lined with the graduating class, and the parents of the students. She is almost to my name…

"Rin Akita," says Director Shinja. I take a big gulp and walk up the stage. The vice principal hands me a diploma and Director Shinja takes my hand in hers and gives me a firm handshake.

"Attention everyone, Ms. Akita was one of the few to take the final AP exams, and I am proud to announce that she passed all three! Congratulations Rin Akita, you're going Sashi's School of Design!" shouts Director Shinja, smiling. Everyone cheers, and I'm proud, until I notice that Len is not in the crowd.

"Ms. Akita, can you please step over here a minute?" asks Director Shinja, leading me over to another part of the stage.

"Now attention everyone, I am pleased to present Len Kagamine, as he has an important announcement to make," says Director Shinja. I look over and see Len appear from behind the curtain.

"Thank you everyone for the best four years of my life… and thank you to one special girl who has never left my side… the girl that stole my heart… she is beautiful, smart and sweet, and I can't live without her," says Len, looking at me with a deep smile. He walks over to me and bends down on one knee.

"Rin Akita, I have loved you since day one, and I am one hundred percent certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so… will you marry me?" asks Len, looking at me with a deep emotion in his eyes. I look back at him, and my heart suddenly fills with a strong emotion.

"Yes," I say, before catching his lips with mine.

* * *

**A/N: Well bam! The end has come! Thank you everyone for this journey! Should I do an epilogue? I might!**


End file.
